The Valencia/ISBA Eighth World Meeting on Bayesian Statistics is jointly organized by the Universitat de Valencia and ISBA (The International Society for Bayesian Analysis). Valencia/ISBA 2006 will be held in Benidorm, Spain, from June 1 to June 6, 2006. The University of Valencia has a strong tradition in Bayesian statistics, and has organized 7 previous international meetings. The International Society for Bayesian Analysis was established in 1992. Its mission is to promote the development and application of Bayesian statistical theory and methods useful in the solution of theoretical and applied problems in science, industry and government. This is the premier Bayesian gathering in the world. Based on previous Valencia meetings (including the Valencia/ISBA meeting in 2002 in Tenerife, Spain), attendance is predicted at over 500 participants. Previous meetings have been attended by participants from approximately 50 different countries, creating a truly international conference. The main goals of the conference are to: Promote the interaction among scientists who develop and use Bayesian methods. Encourage discussions among researchers in diverse areas to foster cross-fertilization of ideas. Facilitate small-group discussions among senior and junior researchers. Disseminate results of the conference as widely as possible. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]